


the sea looks red

by hoodiestrings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Phan, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Jamaica, M/M, Reality, kiss, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestrings/pseuds/hoodiestrings
Summary: “Here,” Phil breaths out, his steps coming to a halt.Dan looks around, at the grass and the short trees and the giant rocks. He looks at the cliff and the ocean and the million different colours the sky is exploding in, and feels his lips part in awe.( or the one where they are in Jamaica and dan is feeling brave )
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	the sea looks red

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea today and wrote this in half an hour. i love fetus phan, is it obvious?

They are in Jamaica. And maybe it’s because they are far away from England, maybe it’s because Dan wakes up with Phil beside him or he looks out the window and sees the rolling waves and the seagulls crooning, but he feels a sense of freedom like never before, like he could take Phil’s hand and sprout wings like the birds cooing in his hotel balcony and he could fly far, far away and lick the sun if he wants, feel it melted down his throat.

“Where are you taking me?” Dan giggles, tugging at Phil’s hand.

Phil turns to look at him and mirrors his grin. His eyes are soft and his hair is tousled from the wind, tossed across his eyes so effortlessly. Dan feels his breath hitch.

“Do you trust me?” Phil asks, his tongue caught between his teeth.

And Dan just rolls his eyes and lets Phil tug him forward because Phil knows what the answer is.

The sun is dipping under the horizon, and the sky is streaked with shades of gold. Dan feels hot and sweaty, and he could feel his hair curl from the moisture, but he doesn’t care. Every worry seems insignificant here, somehow. When they have first stumbled inside their shared room with just one bed, Phil had grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. They were supposed to make love or whatever, but they ended up playing pillow fight and staying up till three in the morning just talking and laughing and shouting because they _could,_ because they don’t have to speak in hushed whispers and with earphones in their ears.

Phil leads him behind where their hotel is, where there’s no one loitering around and the grass is long enough to tickle him on his legs even though he has slippers on. Phil’s hands encloses around his with more surety, and Dan feels something deep, deep down in himself, a kind of peace he has never felt.

“I love you,” he says, and his voice is breathy.

Phil looks back at him, his eyes crinkling around the edges, and whispers, “I love you too, Bear.”

And it’s so effortless that Dan could cry.

“Here,” Phil breaths out, his steps coming to a halt.

Dan looks around, at the grass and the short trees and the giant rocks. He looks at the cliff and the ocean and the million different colours the sky is exploding in, and feels his lips part in awe. It’s breathtaking, a kind of view you stop and take a picture of to post it on your aesthetic blogs. Or, maybe, you just be greedy and keep it for yourself because you don’t want to share it with anyone. It could just be a souvenir of a place you felt more like yourself and the person you want to be than you do at your own home. 

“Remember when you stayed back with Amy and the others to eat something?” Phil asks, and when Dan nods, he says, “Well, the others and I were playing volleyball, and I found this place when our ball rolled here. I knew I wanted to explore this place a bit more, and I knew I wanted to do this with you.”

Dan sucks in a breath, “With me?”

And Phil just smiles with his tongue between his teeth again, the smile that seems like a secret and is always, _always_ for Dan and Dan only.

“Always with you,” Phil says, and Dan feels like he is not just talking about going round the place anymore.

They go a little nearer to the edge, and looking down the cliff and hearing the crashing of the waves and the cooing of the gulls, Dan feels brave. The kiss is soft but firm, and Phil gasps as soon as Dan’s lips touch his, but then his arms are around Dan’s waist and Dan’s hands are tangled in his hair and they are kissing like never before. The noises around them dull down to nothing until all Dan could feel is Phil’s lips and his hands and his skin under his palms, and he never wants to stop.

“I love you,” Dan says, still panting from the kiss.

Phil smiles, and lets his palms hold Dan’s face affectionately, “I love you too.”

The sun is halfway down and the sky is a brilliant shade of colours. But Dan’s looking at Phil, whose face is tender and open and vulnerable, and he decides that nothing comes close to this view.

From where they are standing, the sea looks red.

But Phil’s cheeks are redder, and that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
